1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and control method for generating an image of intermediate frames, and converting a frame rate of video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a frame rate conversion technology, there is a method for predicting motion of an image based on the continuous two frames of an image of input video signals, and generating an intermediate image between the two frames based on this motion vector, so as to increase the number of frames of the video signal. In this frame rate conversion, an interpolated image may fail if prediction of the motion is difficult because a plurality of motions or rotary motions are generated in the images, or repeat patterns are included, for example. However if the entire screen is moving in a similar way, the interpolated image hardly fails, so if such scenes are detected and uniformly interpolated, frame rate conversion with a high visual effect can be implemented.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-304266 discloses a method for detecting whether an image is in the pan/tilt state, determining a quantity of motion of the image if the image is in the pan/tilt state, and generating the interpolated image based on the quantity of motion. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236098 discloses a method for detecting whether detection vectors concentrate based on the histogram information that shows the appearance frequency of the detected motion vector, and performing interpolation using the motion vector when the vectors are concentrated.